


unplanned but now we're_here

by FunkyClown



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games), Watch Dogs 2 - Fandom
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Makeouts, Mutual Pining, Shifting perspectives, bi marcus, bi sitara, bi-ish wrench, but some events take place after the canon, confused people who dont know how to be trying to date, josh says fuk labels, overall canon compliant, sorta slow burn, tags will be added as needed, with mild angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyClown/pseuds/FunkyClown
Summary: Sitara hadn’t expected to fall for someone. Well, that was unrealistic, shit happens. But falling for someone in DedSec wasn’t what she had wanted. Dating someone within your organization, that was risky. DedSec was her baby, she couldn’t do anything to jeopardize it. But maybe she could work something out?-------------Marcus doesn't mind when Wrench teases him. Maybe he was just pretending to flirt with him but he was alright with that; he didn't mind playing the game. At least it was fun, but now he was just feeling lost. It had started to feel like Wrench was pushing him to see how far they would go. He would have been fine with that if only Wrench would be clear with him; was he truly interested or not?





	1. Swelter Skelter, hold my hand

**Author's Note:**

> *drug use in this chapter*   
> Sitara and Josh got to be alone in Swelter Skelter and be drug buds. We got some feelings involved, people.   
> Rating will be earned in later chapters

“How are you feeling?” Sitara grinned over at Josh. He was fucked out of his mind on the drugs Marcus’ acquaintance gave him. He and Wrench had dived in without much thought, while Marcus and her exchanged a knowing look; in it both silently agreeing to stay as sober as possible at a drug-fest. So yeah, they both weren’t completely clean, but much more so than their fellow DedSec members. 

“I feel high.” Josh answered.

“Yeah, those did a number on you, huh?” 

“It’s fine.” He was focused on clutching and reopening his hands. 

“What are you thinking about?” Sitara started to feel her vision get drawn into the steady rhythm of his hands. 

“I was thinking about how if those drug studies actually ended up with any useful findings. Now I’m thinking about how we’re alone and I like that.” 

“Yeah, I like that too.” Those words, ‘I like that’, echoed around her head. He had said that before to her on one of the rare occasions they were alone. She couldn’t remember what she said back, probably something better than what she had said now. 

“What do you like about it?” Josh was still absorbed in twisting around his fingers in his hands. “Being alone with me?”

Sitara was shocked to hear him ask that, the drugs making the words wobble and warp around her head. She felt like she dragged her eyes through syrup from the movement of his hands to his still face. Just looking at his face was enough to make her grin spread further on her face. 

“It makes me really happy to be around you, Josh. Really really happy.” She wasn’t ready to talk to Josh about this. She didn’t know how to present it when sober, and the mushrooms weren’t going to make her thoughts any clearer. 

Josh’s face twitched in a smile. “Really really really happy? That’s how happy it makes me.” 

“Maybe you might more than I do.” 

“Really?”

“No, I’m just fucking with you.” Sitara laughed. 

“So we can agree we like being alone in equal amounts?” Josh asked. 

“I think we do.” As she said this Josh turned his attention away from his hands and tracing something in the sky with his eyes, spinning around with whatever hallucinogenic visions he was seeing. This only hit as an unpleasant reminder that both of them were out of it, him more than her. That meant the sincerity of whatever said was dubious at best. 

“Being alone with you makes me feel happier than being alone with other people. Even Marcus and Horatio.”

“What about Wrench?”

“I don’t want to be alone with Wrench ever.” 

Sitara couldn’t hold in her laughter, “Can’t fault you for that.” Josh grinned again, this time looking over at her, briefly meeting her eyes before traveling them elsewhere. “What... about me makes you happier?” This was why she and Josh operated so well together. Sitara wasn’t about beating around the bust, playing coy and letting things happen. If she wanted to know, she’d ask. And that’s why her and Josh understood each other well. 

“I think we work well together. You tell me what you mean and you don’t make things confusing. I feel like you respect me.” 

“You don’t need to thank someone for the bare fucking minimum.” Sitara mumbled, feeling a reflex to reach for the nearest beer bottle but deciding against it when the closest one was cracked in half. 

“You do more than that. You don’t put up with me, you like me. And when you do make things confusing you at least talk to me about it.” 

“I don’t mean to make things confusing.” 

“Well sometimes it’s not that bad. Your art is confusing to me at times, but then you say stuff like ‘art doesn’t always make sense so you don’t need to always know what it means’. I don’t feel like an idiot for not understanding it. And I like the colors and patterns and skulls.” 

“I think your coding shit is like art. You get it really easily right, but lots of other people don’t understand anything about it. You’ve worked really hard to understand the rules of it.” His lashes were beautiful, dark black against his pale face that glowed even brighter in the moonlight. Sitara couldn’t see his pupils, it was too low of light, but she assumed both their eyes were still dilated. 

“Can I hold your hand?” Josh asked suddenly.

All of Sitara’s senses seemed to pulse and wobble. She looked over at him to find he was holding eye contact with her. 

“I don’t think it will bother me.” Josh said, “I want to see if it bothers me.” 

“Hell yeah. Tell me if it starts to hurt.” She reached her hand out in the short space between them. Her wrist all of a sudden felt floppy and exposed in the night air that it hadn’t ever left. 

He wasn’t looking at her eyes anymore but he was doing so much more by looking down at her open fingers. Carefully and with his usual steadiness he wrapped his hand around her’s. She felt her chest swell up, her heart thumping in her chest; It must have been the shrooms, she wasn’t normally nervous around guys. Was she nervous? She couldn’t think. “Does it hurt?”

“No.” Josh was looking down intently at their hands. “No it doesn’t hurt but it feels like a lot.” Josh’s hand squeezed tightly around her fingers. “A whole lot.” 

“You have soft hands.” Sitara knew that was stupid but didn’t know a thing about shame at this point in time. 

“You don’t have soft hands.” Josh said, running his thumb over the calluses on her palm. He didn’t have the tough skin that came from picking yourself up from concrete and tossing around metal frames and spray cans. 

They sat like that for minutes, resting their heads against the piece of scrap metal they had taken refuge behind. His grip loosened slightly, and she wondered if that meant Josh was done, but he didn’t pull away. She looked over at him and saw his eyelids close. 

“What do you like about me?” 

“Shit, I love so much about you.” Sitara could tell by his breath he was slipping closer to sleep. “You’re a real guy who cares about real things and have the balls to actually do something to help. And you’re pretty cute.” Sitara turned her head to look over at him, still wearing his tacky dress wig that now had bits of his black hair sticking out in tufts. Again he smiled, and wiped a hand over his sweat streaked face. 

“Thanks, Sitara.” Was the last thing said between them before they passed out.


	2. Paint and Pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sitara and Josh get to be alone once again and try to remember what they said while they were high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very very very mild sexy times in this chapter   
> That rating is gonna happen guys

“I’m heading out.” Sitara shouldered a duffle bag that clanked with cans of spray paint and metal stencils nestled inside. “Any of you wanna come with?” 

“You’re already making us buy overpriced drinks there I’m not spending time watching you paint it.” Wrench mocked from the other side of the hackerspace as he (attempted) to pry apart a vacuum cleaner. 

Sitara rolled her eyes and looked towards Marcus and Josh who were both sitting on the couch. “Wasn’t asking you, Wrench. Either of you guys?” She asked.

Marcus looked up from where he was tinkering with his drone, seemingly about to say something before Josh answered quickly. “I’ll go with.” 

“Sweet.” Sitara smiled in surprise when Josh stood up from his laptop, ready to leave. He usually wasn’t so eager to go along with her while she was using spray paint; the smell was too much on his senses much of the time. “Marcus?” She asked, hoping that she didn’t let the silence hang for too long.

“You know I’m gonna stay here. I have some stuff to get done.” Marcus smiled at her, nodding to Josh. She squinted at him, trying to read what he was thinking. He just smiled coyly at her before shrugging and going back to the wires twisting from the drone. 

“Let’s get-a-going then.” Sitara and Josh walked out together through the garage door and started down the street towards the direction of her target. Well, this time it was less of a target and more of a hired job. One of Sitara’s buddies had finally opened up a lifelong dream of hers: a bar that focused on community connection. It served local liquors, real mom-and-pop style stuff, and helped support local artists in the area through special showcase nights. Sitara was honored that her friend had asked her to do some art for the outside of the building, one of the many locals who had been hired to mark up a portion of it. The sun was just reaching its highest peak in the sky, a necessary time-frame she had to work within since all you had was daylight when working outside. 

“Damn, it’s hot as fuck out.” Sitara shielded her eyes from the sun as she looked up towards the cloudless sky. Around them people hid their eyes behind sunglasses and a few of the many outside used flora umbrellas to keep out the sun. The heat didn’t stop the heartbeat in California. 

“Yeah it is really hot out.” Josh took a moment to respond back. She wondered how long he would be able to keep his sweatshirt on. 

“You don’t have to come.” Sitara gave him a way out, despite her wishing he’d stay. 

“I still want to come with. It’s nice watching you paint.” 

Sitara cocked a grin, “Cool.” The two of them continued on the street and ducked in between alleys until they reached the bar front. The stippled concrete walls were begging for a paint job. She threw her duffel bag of supplies on the ground, stretching her neck and ready to get to work. 

“What are you going to paint?” Josh asked.

“What about ‘iHail taxi service should unionize’?” 

“That would be worth saying. I know you’re not being serious though.” 

“Yeah I probably shouldn’t stray from my approved designs.” Sitara cocked her eyebrow and smiled over at him, Josh giving her a slight smile back. She knelt on the ground and rummaged through her bag to pull out a sketchbook. She flipped through the heavily inked pages to the illustration she was planning. “What ya’ think?” She turned the open pages so Josh could see.

“I like it.” Josh looked down at the page, his dark eyes contrasting with the brightly colored drawings as they reflected in his eyes. Sitara felt the memory of the last time she looked this close at his black lashes resurface in her head.

“Thanks, sweetie.” Sitara turned her attention back to the blank wall. “Well, not getting any lighter.” While she worked Josh settled down by a portion of the wall she wasn’t painting, resting his back against it and mulling over his phone. She wiped a paint stained hand over her forehead to whisk away the sweat beading from the San Fran sun; even Josh had taken off his sweatshirt. Continually she’d step back from her work, holding her hands up and looking over the proportions from a less cramped angle. As she did so, she noticed Josh occasionally looking up from his phone and holding his eyes on her. The first time he seemed chastened and quickly looked back at his phone. 

“Enjoying the progress so far?” Her shameless grin lured his eyes back up to her. He leaned forward and twisted around to look at the wall. 

Josh stood from where he rested and positioned himself next to her, his sweatshirt draped in his arms. “Yeah, I like it. It’s really good.” Josh’s hands clenched and unclenched as he held them across his chest. Sitara studied his face and how his eyes stayed wandering on the colors. She could always believe what Josh said. Josh was now the one to catch her staring. “It’s really hot, you should probably take a break.” 

“Artists must suffer for their art.” Sitara waved her hand in a grandiose gesture before blowing a strand hair that was damp with sweat from her face.“You’re right, it’s hot as hell.” 

Between the bar and the neighboring building was a small slice of shade. They leaned up against the alley wall, the coolness of the cement leaching through Sitara’s sweatshirt. Pulling it off she let her tank top be the only barrier between her worked skin and the cool wall. She felt her mind wandering back to the events of months ago, back to Swelter Skelter when the two of them sat side by side; the shade of the buildings may not have compared to the open breath of the night sky but it treated the beads of sweat (this time not fueled by shrooms) just the same. Despite the people walking past on the sidewalk, she felt hidden in the architectural cave they shared. The secrecy made her bold enough to linger looking at Josh as he took a swig from his water bottle, watching his lips part to drink, throat pulsing as he swallowed.

“You’re staring at me.” Josh said, slightly gasping in air after drinking. He looked down at his water bottle before offering it over to her. 

“Sorry, but you were staring first.” Sitara smirked while putting his water bottle to her lips. His coy smile didn’t do much to diswage her gaze. Something about seeing his arms free from his sweatshirt felt like a treat. Which, yeah, she knew was pretty desparte high school shit. “Remember Swelter Skelter?” 

“A little bit. I don’t know how much of what I remember actually happened.” Josh was looking down at his lap and flexing his hands. “Did we really hold hands?”

“From what I remember,” Sitara tried to read his fidgeting. Was he upset with her? Did he regret it? He wasn’t rocking, so most likely it was all good, right? 

“Would you… want to do that again?” 

“I’d love to.” The invitation allowed Sitara to release her breath in relief, only to draw in a shudder of excitement. She hoped her voice sounded like the confidence she didn’t feel. She slid closer to him, wanting to get close enough for their thighs to touch but keeping herself away. In the seconds it took her to settle Josh’s hand was already out, open like a nest for her. Her fingers wound around his and he clasped onto her hand as if she was some precious thing. Her attention was drawn to hearing Josh’s breath change pitch, “You alright? Is it too much?”

“No.” He shook his head, adjusted around his palm. “It’s a little sweaty but I like it other than that. It doesn’t feel bad to touch you.”   
“That’s good. I don’t mind touching you, sorry if I do it too much.” 

“Is that one of the things you love about me?” Josh smiled, murmuring a small laugh. “Touching me?”

“Shit, you remember me saying that?” Sitara felt her face heat up, along with a large grin. Maybe she shouldn’t have let that slip out. It was something she wasn’t entirely sure she had said, but hoped with equal measure she had and hadn’t. but hey she was on drugs and lying was shit anyway. “Didn’t expect you to remember that.” 

“I remember you saying that, but didn’t know if you actually did. But I kept hearing it in my head.” Josh’s voice was searching and she would hear the twinge of excitement at the end of his words. “Did you really mean that though? That you love things about me?”

“Yeah I meant it, sweetheart.” Sitara scooted closer to him, until she felt his leg twitch against hers. She sat still, feeling her heart in her throat, waiting for Josh to ask her to move away. But he didn’t. Instead he turned his face over towards hers, his dark eyes looking lower. On her hand she felt his fingertips run over her knuckles; instantly she was back in the desert with Josh’s soft hand on hers. Only this time it was from a different reality, a reality where neither were high and Josh was looking at her, where she could feel his gaze on her lips as the inches between them grew fewer. His dark eyes quietly and quickly meeting hers was what she saw before they kissed. His lips were hot, hotter than the dry air around them and growing moist as their kiss sunk further. 

“Wanna make out?” Sitara asked after pulling away for a second.

“Yeah.” Josh breathed against her lips.

“...Fuck.” Sitara breathed, pulling away. 

“Sorry. Did I do something wrong? Sorry.” Josh’s brows shaped with concern before he looked away from her.

“No Josh, you’re not a problem. You’ve never been a problem.” Sitara leaned her head against the building wall with a disgruntled sigh. “I’m just worried about DedSec.”

“Why are you worried about DedSec?”

“I don’t want to be a fucking drag, but this kinda shit? You’re cute as hell but I don’t know if I can date anyone. DedSec is so important, I can’t jeopardize it over some high school shit.” The words hurt to say but the gnawing feeling in her stomach kept festering.

“You’re worried we might break up and then I would leave DedSec or one of the others would be mad at you or I, as a result DedSec might not be able to stay together if all of us are mad at each other?” Josh said, his voice evening out and calming down.

“Yeah,” She scuffed her heel on the ground. “You’re worth somebody’s full time, I don’t have that to give.” 

“Then we don’t need to date.” Josh answered, then more coyly. “But I’d still like to keep kissing you.”

Sitara looked side eyed over at him, intrigued. “You mean like a frennies with bennies situation here?” 

“I don’t know what that means.”

“It means we can make out all we want but it doesn’t mean we’re dating.”

“Yeah, I’d be fine with that.” 

“You don’t deserve that, you need someone who has better time management.” Sitara shook her head.

“I can decide what I think is right for me.” Josh replied. Sitara looked over to see him facing her, his eyes still centered around her face. He still had his hat on, his dark hair still wet from sweat against his pale forehead. His chest rose to press against his shirt then fall again in a steady, steady rhythm. She bit her lip as she felt her heart skip; alright, that’s what she wanted to hear.

“You want to make out then?” 

“Yeah.” Josh got out before Sitara moved her face against his again. 

She hadn’t kissed in so long; hadn’t wanted to be kissed this bad in so long. She felt like a stupid middle schooler, feeling her chest flutter so easily and stomach burn with a heat from something so banal. Maybe it wasn’t so bad feeling like a middle schooler. 

“Where can I touch you?” Josh mumbled against her lips.

“Anywhere,” Sitara felt him touch her face, pulling her closer. She sat up on her knees to face him better, pleased to see him mirror her. As their bodies were no longer separated, Josh’s hands moved around to her back; his fingers were tentatively rolling up her tank top an inch.

“Where can I touch you?” Sitara asked him back. She was eager to keep leaning into him, so close her breasts pushed against his chest. 

“Hm,” Josh mumbled. 

“Where was that?” Sitara teased, kissing his cheek. She became aware of Josh’s lower twitches, having their hips so close together she could feel his hips rock forward once before he caught himself. “I can’t touch you there in public, sweetheart.” She grinned against his cheek. They were probably hidden enough in the alley for sucking face, but she could tell from herself and from Josh that it was escalating further. 

Josh nuzzled his face to her neck, “Yeah, you’re right. Maybe some other time.” 

“If you wanted to, you can come over to my place tonight. Is that too forward?” She smirked.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Josh’s muscles tensed up for a second before he pulled away from her. His face was red with embarrassment but he had a small smile. God the best smiles were the tiniest little smirks he gave.

Sitara reached over for here duffel bag, flipping a spray paint can in her hand. “Well, I got a mural to finish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect a Marcus/Wrench chapter next

**Author's Note:**

> I come in, nearly 3 years late, with some Watch Dogs 2 stuff. There isn't enough Sitara/Josh content for my heart.   
> Please note that I'm planning to have this a mixture of Sitara/Josh and Marcus/Wrench interactions, with the current main focus on Sitara/Josh. Both are going to intertwine and work within each of their stories, hence why it's not two separate fics.


End file.
